Such computer rooms are known as data centres. In the room, a mechanical air circulation is generated for cooling the computer equipment, with fans blowing air that has been exhausted at the top of the room and subsequently cooled into the space between the lower floor and the load-bearing floor. The load-bearing floor is to that end disposed about 30 cm above the lower floor. In order to generate a substantially uniform distribution of the air flow through the load-bearing floor in its entirety, the floor has an air resistance, also called authority, which prevents the inblown air from being largely blown through the load-bearing floor at locations close to the locations were the air is blown into the space below the load-bearing floor, as a consequence of which relatively little air would flow up through the load-bearing floor at locations further removed from the aforesaid locations. Over the years, computer equipment has become ever more compact while emitting more and more heat. As a result, it has become increasingly necessary to cool the air so as to provide sufficient cooling capacity. A drawback of the known devices is that they consume a great deal of energy, not only for driving the computer equipment but also for controlling the climate in the computer room.